


One More Time

by ladyofthursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Jimmy Novak, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pining, Porn Stars Jimmy and Cas, Sex Toys, Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Jimmy Novak, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: Dean, Cas and Jimmy have been best friends with benefits for years. While Cas and Jimmy went to LA to follow their porn star dreams (to great success), Dean carved out a career as a renowned tattoo artist in Kansas City. They never wanted a relationship – there was never time and they were always apart. It’s always been one more time: fuck, rinse and repeat. But now things may be changing, and the three of them are starting to realise just how much they mean to each other. Is one more time really enough anymore?





	1. The First Time in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how quickly this has come round! This fic has been so much fun to work on and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Massive thanks to both [Pimmy](https://pimentogirl.tumblr.com/) and [Leaf](https://leafzelindor.tumblr.com/) for their amazing art - you absolutely nailed it! And to [Toby](https://tobythewise.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing and keeping me sane. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by the song [One More Time by Reckless Love](https://youtu.be/9JzWYQbY2R0)

_Dean_

The beginning of the end starts at the 2019 Las Vegas Tattoo Expo. Although, Jimmy says afterwards, it probably started a long time before that. The three of them were all just far too stupid and stubborn to notice it.

Dean Winchester, from Breath of Ink in Kansas City is currently shading a tricky piece of Star Wars art and not really paying attention to much else around him, except to occasionally engage with Charlie’s questions. He’s known Charlie for years and he loves tattooing her – she makes his job fun.

The convention hall is filled with the soft, familiar hum of tattoo machines and a mixture of idle chatter between artists and clients. Patrons wait patiently for their slots or wander up and down the rows, admiring artists work and seeing if they have any availability left for the weekend.

Dean’s been booked solid for months and Charlie’s his last client of the day, so he’s not expecting anyone to wander up to his booth or talk to him. Especially because the day is winding down and most people are heading back to their rooms.

“Hey Dean,” comes a familiar voice from somewhere behind him. Dean pauses, looking up into two familiar sets of blue eyes that make his insides start turning somersaults.

James and Castiel Shurley; his very best friends since the age of five, partners in crime since kindergarten and occasional fuck-buddies since the age of eighteen.

More publically known as Dmitri and Misha Collins; the pornstars who broke into the scene as barely legal twinks and have done so many filthy things since that demons would blush.

Dean would know - he’s happily watched all their videos, inspired quite a few and been known to engage in some delicious reenactments of them whenever the twins are in town.

“Jimmy,” Dean says, with a slight nod of his head, trying not to give too much away because he knows people are looking. Then again, Jimmy is wearing a pair of denim booty shorts and a fitted vest top that hugs all his muscles and shows off both of his gorgeous tattoo sleeves.

“Cas,” Dean adds, turning to look at Jimmy’s twin with a slight smile. Cas is slightly more covered up than his brother, having swapped the booty shorts for fitted skinny jeans. Dean smirks at the slogan on his top that just reads, ‘Your Boyfriend Calls Me Sir’.

He’s definitely not opposed to calling Cas ‘Sir’ occasionally. Those are the nights where Dean ends up with a red ass and swollen nipples, covered and filled with both of the twin’s cum, with hickeys up and down his neck and thighs. Yeah, those nights are good ones.

“Dean,” Cas says, “are we disturbing you?”

“No, it’s fine,” Dean says. “I’m nearly done. This is Charlie by the way, she’s an artist in Chicago and she’s fucking awesome. She did the roses on my ribcage that you love so much.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Cas says, with a genuine smile. Dean looks to Charlie to find her open mouthed and staring.

“Holy fuck, you’re the Collins twins!”

“In the flesh,” Jimmy winks. “Nice to meet a fan.”

“Wait a second,” Dean says, looking back and forth between the twins and Charlie. “You’re a lesbian, how the fuck do you know about gay porn stars?”

Charlie shrugs, “I’m not blind Dean, your boys are hot. And my ex was bi and thought they were cute. She used to follow them both on Insta.”

Dean can feel his face burning, because yeah the twins are hot as fuck, but they certainly aren’t his. They never have been, and they never will be and it’s been that way since they were eighteen. Sex yes, relationship no. Their friendship is way too good to shit all over with commitment. At least, that’s what they always said.

Whether Dean still believes it or not is another matter.

“Are you here for the weekend?” Charlie asks, and Dean realises that the conversation has moved on without him.

“Yeah,” Jimmy says with a casual shrug that’s at odds with the hungry look in his eyes. “We figured we’d come pay Dean a visit while he was within reach.”

Dean laughs and shakes his head, turning the tattoo gun back on and returning to work. “You two could come to Kansas.”

“Ugh, Kansas is boring though,” Jimmy adds. “Besides the weather is nicer here, you know I don’t like the cold.”

“It’s only because you can’t wear those ridiculous shorts,” says Cas, and Dean hears a sound that’s definitely Cas smacking his brother’s ass. “They’re indecent for public wear.”

“But they make my butt look good! Plus, you know you love them.”

Dean lets the twins’ voices fade into the background as he focuses on the finishing touches to Charlie’s tattoo. He hadn’t expected them to be here, but their appearance definitely isn’t unwelcome. It’s been too long since they were all together and Dean’s missed them. Sure, they still talk everyday or so, but Whatsapp messages aren’t the same as a real conversation. And there are so many extra fun things they can do in person.

“Ok, all done,” Dean declares, carefully wiping away the dots of blood and ink as Charlie squeaks happily at the finished piece. After it’s wrapped in a bandage, and a quick selfie with the twins, Charlie makes herself scarce - wishing Dean a good evening and throwing him a wink.

Even though the convention has pretty much wound down for the day, there are still plenty of people milling around. That doesn’t stop Jimmy from settling himself in Dean’s lap and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

“We missed you,” he says, before Dean can vaguely object to them being in public. Then Cas tilts his head up and bends down to kiss him too, and all Dean’s objections go out the window. Fuck, he’s missed them so much.

“I missed you guys, too. What’s it been, six months?”

“Seven,” Cas says, “I’ve been counting.”

Dean wants to say something, make a joke about them not being in a relationship so why should it matter how long it’s been. Instead he says nothing, letting Jimmy nuzzle into his neck.

“Do you have any more appointments today?” Cas says, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Nah, I’m all done.”

“Good, shall we go get some dinner?”

“Fuck yes,” Jimmy says. “I’m starving and I want my energy for later.”

“What’s happening later?” Dean says, playing dumb as Jimmy climbs out of his lap.

“We’re going to take you back to our suite,” Cas purrs in his ear, voice deep and commanding. “And take you apart.”

Dean whimpers, his cock chubbing in his jeans. He fucking loves it when Cas gets all dommy. Good thing he remembered to pack some vaguely nice underwear. Not that it’ll stay on for long.

“Let’s go!” Dean grabs both of their hands and starts dragging them out of the convention hall, not caring if anyone stares. He’s got his super hot best friends back and he’s not wasting a second.

 

Dinner is great. The twins had already made reservations at this amazing steak restaurant, and asked for a table at the back. They catch up as they eat; all the little details or anecdotes that don’t make it into the message chats. Dean has a couple of local beers and Jimmy has way too many colourful cocktails with tiny cherries that make him both drunk and sugar high.

Cas insists they go for a walk after, just to clear their heads a little, but at Jimmy’s insistence they end up at a gay club.The doorman sees Cas sauntering up to the door and stares, then he sees Jimmy dragging Dean along and just waves them in. It’s hot and sweaty and loud, definitely not Dean’s usual bar scene, but he doesn’t mind as much when Jimmy and Cas drag him onto the dance floor and press up against him, making him the filling in a delicious sandwich. Jimmy grinds up and down on him, and Dean is hard before the song has finished. Behind him, Cas’s erection presses into his ass as the other man sucks hickeys into his neck.

By the time they get back to the twins’ suite, they’re all sweaty and horny as fuck. As soon as the door closes they latch onto each other, ripping off clothes and exchanging frantic, messy kisses as they stumble to the bed.

Jimmy pulls Dean onto the mattress, Dean already naked and Jimmy wearing tiny blue Andrew Christian briefs. Cas is watching them, shirtless, from the end of the bed, palming himself through his jeans.

“Get him ready for me,” Cas orders Jimmy, throwing him a bottle of lube. Dean shivers, throwing his legs open, because he needs to be fucked tonight. Cas chuckles, “such a needy cockslut, aren’t you, Dean?”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean whimpers, as Jimmy begins to open him up with his incredibly talented tongue, easily reducing Dean to a gibbering wreck. Dean can’t find any words as Jimmy slides his fingers into his ass, deliberately avoiding his prostate until he adds the third finger, when he starts rubbing it, sending Dean’s hips thrusting sky high as he cries out.  
“That’s enough,” Cas says, his voice cutting through the foggy haze that is Dean’s mind. “Prep yourself, Jimmy. I want you to ride our boy while I fuck him.”

Dean’s not sure who moans the loudest at this, although he’s the one whining when Jimmy’s fingers are removed, leaving his hole fluttering around nothing.

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Cas adds, sliding his jeans and boxer-briefs over his fantastic thighs, letting his dick spring free. “You won’t be empty for long.”

He crawls up the bed, looking at Dean like a hungry predator eyeing their next meal. Cas pushes his thighs open, running his fingers over Dean’s rim. Beside them, Jimmy is making quick work of his own prep job - mouth open and head thrown back in pleasure.  

“Such a hungry hole.”

“Please, Cas, I fucking need it,” Dean says. He’s not above begging, but tonight he won’t need to. Jimmy hands his brother a condom, and suddenly Dean feels the fat head of Cas’s cock pushing into him.

Dean groans, fisting the sheets as Cas fills him. He loves the way that Cas stretches him wide, loves the slight burn that gives way to endless pleasure. His eyes flutter closed for a second, but a growled command from Cas has Dean opening them to gaze into the deep blue of the oldest Novak.

Cas barely gives Dean a moment to adjust before he starts pounding into him, his cock nudging Dean’s prostate with every move and sending bliss rolling over him in waves.

“I always forget how fucking tight you are,” Cas murmurs, nipping at Dean’s ear as he drills deep into him. “You’re always the best fuck, and the most beautiful.”

Dean wants to say something, anything, in response to the litany of filth and compliments streaming from Cas’s lips. But he can’t, he’s already too far gone for that.

“Are you ready for Jimmy?” Cas asks, slowing the pace and sitting back, lifting Dean’s legs around his waist. “I know he’s been desperate to get your cock inside him. Isn’t that right little brother?”

“Fuck yes,” adds Jimmy, rolling a condom onto Dean before lightly straddling his waist and leaning down for a deep, demanding kiss. “Been thinking about you all week. Even when I was on set the other day, kept imagining it was you fucking me instead.”

Dean can’t helping moaning at that thought, throwing his head back into the pillows. “Stop fucking teasing me then,” he sputters out, grinding up against Jimmy’s ass, feeling the trickle of lube slide down his aching cock.

Jimmy says nothing. He just grins as he grasps Dean’s cock and sinks down onto it, mouth open in delight as Dean fills him.

“Fuck,” Dean groans, as the tight heat of Jimmy’s ass envelopes his dick. He loves this - being totally surrounded by the twins. One deep in his ass, one speared on his cock. It’s perfection.

Jimmy begins to ride him, sliding up and down, as Cas begins to pick up the pace, pounding him hard and fast. All Dean can do is hang on for the ride, pleasure burning through him as the twins use Dean for their pleasure. It’s all he can do not to burst. He wants to last for them.

“Oh, oh- shit, Dean,” Jimmy whimpers, eyes wide and plush lips slick and swollen. “Touch me please, I’m so close.”

Dean obliges, sliding his hand down to jack Jimmy’s cock in time with Cas’s thrusts, his own orgasm hurtling towards him. “Come on, Jimmy, come for us,” he gasps, twisting his palm across the head of Jimmy’s cock as the younger Novak howls and spills into Dean’s fist. Jimmy’s channel clamps down on Dean as Cas nails his prostate and that’s all it takes to send Dean over the edge with a broken cry and a sob of pleasure.

Cas fucks him through his orgasm, and Jimmy leans back on Dean’s lap to press kisses to his brother’s neck, muttering sweet, blissed out words in his ear until Cas comes with a grunt, emptying into the condom.

The three of them collapse in a sweaty, sated heap on the bed. Cas quickly disposes of both condoms, before returning to curl up next to Dean, sandwiching him between the twins. They exchange soft, lazy kisses until they fall asleep and Dean’s final thought before he drifts off is that he wishes they could do this every day instead every six months.


	2. The First Time in Baby

_ Dean _

It’s mid-afternoon, one day in August, and the sun beats down on Baby’s hood as she cruises along towards LA. 

Dean’s behind the wheel, singing along to old tapes of AC/DC with the window rolled down, trying to get a break from the ball-achingly hot weather they’ve been cursed with. Damn he loves this car, but fuck he wishes it had good A/C. 

The twins are sprawled out on the bench beside him, Jimmy in tiny denim shorts that Dean’s pretty sure were designed for women, and Cas in jeans because he refuses to wear anything less. Cas is leaning against the door half-asleep, while Jimmy stretches out next to him. 

They’ve been planning this trip for the whole of senior year, ever since John promised to give Dean the keys to the Impala as long as he didn’t fuck high school up and managed to graduate. Dean’s never worked harder in his life - he wanted the car more than anything in his life and now it’s his and he feels like he can do anything. 

Neither he nor the twins fancied college - it wasn’t really their style, for a variety of reasons. Dean’s managed to score a tattoo apprenticeship with this super cool guy down in Kansas City, and the twins have decided to capitalize on their  _ unique _ skill set by auditioning for porn.

They’ve already found a studio to take them on - probably because they’re so fucking gorgeous and sexy that you can’t help notice them. 

Also they sent the studios some incredibly sexy footage in their audition tape. 

They asked Dean ever so sweetly to watch it, just to make sure it was hot enough, and fuck was it! Dean’s had nothing but sex dreams about the twins since they were all fourteen, but now every time he closes his eyes he hears Cas moaning and sees Jimmy sucking his brother’s cock. 

Dean knows the twins are together. He’s known it since they were fourteen and he walked in on them making out on Jimmy’s bed… hence the sex dreams. He also knows they’re open - after all, they’ve slept with most of the male population of their high school and quite a few of the local guys. Age has never seemed to bother them.

The only person Cas and Jimmy haven’t hooked up with is Dean. 

Dean’s not really sure how he feels about that. He’s never really examined his feelings about it too closely, it’s just easier to ignore them. 

“I’m bored,” Jimmy whines, nudging Dean’s thigh with his foot and jolting Dean from his thoughts. 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Dean laughs, looking over at Jimmy who’s pouting at him. 

“Entertain me!”

“How? I’m driving.”

Jimmy pauses for a moment and Dean hears him slide across the bench towards him. “Hmmmm, let me suck you off?” 

Baby swerves across the road as Dean’s body jerks with shock. “What the fuck?!”

“Let. Me. Suck. Your. Dick,” Jimmy says, enunciating every word as his fingers slide over Dean’s jeans towards his rapidly hardening dick. 

“What? Why?” Dean stutters. He knows he’s asking stupid questions but his brain is totally offline. 

“I’m bored, and you’re super hot,” Jimmy shrugs. “Don’t you want me to?”

“I didn’t say that,” Dean counters quickly. “It’s just… you’ve never wanted to before. Ever.”

Jimmy sighs, “I don’t know, Cassie and I both talked about it and we didn’t want to lose you as a friend. We like you too much. But it feels stupid to not try it. After all, I’ve seen you naked and you have a great cock, and I want it. Do I need a better reason?”

“No,” Dean says, trying to process everything that Jimmy’s said. The only thing that sticks though is what Jimmy said about his dick. 

“Besides,” Jimmy adds, “it doesn’t have to be serious. We’re gonna make porn in LA, you’re gonna draw cool tattoos, and I totally want you to ink me, so it’s not like we’re gonna be in a relationship. Just something fun for us to do!”

Dean’s not really sure what to say except, “ok then.”

Jimmy hums happily, closing the gap between them before whispering in Dean’s ear, “I knew you’d say yes. I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.” His fingers slide deftly down Dean’s chest, popping open the button on his jeans and sliding the zipper over Dean’s rapidly filling dick. If he’s not careful he’s going pass out from the rapid blood loss to his brain. 

“I don’t have any condoms,” he manages to say, as Jimmy slips his fingers into Dean’s boxers and teases his cock out through the front of them.

“That’s ok,” says Jimmy. “I know you’re clean.” 

Dean wants to argue that point, because even though it’s true, how the fuck does Jimmy know that? He opens his mouth to voice his concerns but then Jimmy swipes his tongue across and around the head of his cock and Dean’s brain shuts down. 

Dean may only be eighteen, but he’s not naive, he’s had a few blowjobs over the past couple of years. But none of them can compare to what Jimmy is doing to him now. Dean’s pretty sure he’s died and this is actually heaven. 

“Eyes on the road, Dean.” Cas’s voice is firm, deep and full of lust, and Dean didn’t even realise he was awake. He’s not sure whether he should apologise for whatever this is, because a small part of him feels like they all should have talked about this before Jimmy unzipped Dean’s jeans. 

“Are you enjoying Dean’s cock, Jimmy?” 

“Fuck, he tastes so good,” Jimmy groans, pulling off Dean’s dick with a wet pop which fills the car. “I can’t believe I waited this long to get him in my mouth.” 

“You should have waited for me,” Cas growls and holy fuck that sound goes straight to Dean’s dick and makes it pulse in Jimmy’s hand. 

“I was bored.”

“Such a slut.” 

“Yep.” Dean can hear the smile in Jimmy’s voice. “Can I continue?”

“Please, Cas,” Dean mutters, his voice wrecked already. “Let him.” 

“Of course,” Cas says. “Show Dean exactly how talented you are.”

Jimmy and Dean groan at that, and then Jimmy slides his mouth all the way down Dean’s cock, deepthroating him and sliding his dick into the velvet heat of Jimmy’s throat. 

“Fuck!”

“Don’t crash, Dean,” Cas says, giving him a smirk. “I want a go next.” 

“Oh fuck,” Dean groans. “You two are gonna fucking kill me.” 

“Not yet,” Cas adds. “I want to fuck you first. I’ve been dreaming of your ass for years.”

“It’s true, he has,” Jimmy says from Dean’s crotch. “We want to fuck you so bad, and now I’ve seen it properly, I want your cock to fuck me too.” 

“Oh shit,” Dean gasps as Jimmy slides his mouth of the head of his dick and sucks hard.

This is something out of his wildest dreams, something he never ever thought would happen, and yet somehow all his fantasies are starting to come true. Heat boils through him, stars bursting under his skin and then Jimmy twists his tongue  _ just so _ and Dean comes down his throat with a cry, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turn white.

Jimmy sits up next to him, licking cum from his lips as Cas pulls him into a deep, messy kiss and Dean wishes he could watch them properly because it’s basically live porn in his car. 

Then he remembers his manners, and coughs slightly. “That was amazing, thanks,” he says. “Remind me to return the favour.” 

“You’re always such a gentleman,” Jimmy purrs, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I can’t wait.”

 

Later that night, the three of them tumble into one room of a cheap motel, practically glued to each other. They hardly sleep because there’s too much else they want to do to each other, and they finally pass out about four in the morning, sweaty and sated and blissed out. Dean’s never felt so alive. 

 

Two weeks later he leaves the twins in LA, having settled them into their new apartment. They’ve spent most of the time in some state of undress, unless they had to leave the house, and Dean’s ass is almost glad for the break. It’s hard leaving his best friends behind, but they’ve got phones and wifi and laptops, and besides it won’t be forever. And if Dean gets lonely they’re only a phone call away. Plus he’s got some very fun videos on his phone in case he gets a different kind of lonely. Besides, this was never going to be a relationship sort of thing. It’s more get laid, have fun and move on. 

Although, maybe next time they see each other they could do this again, just one more time... 


	3. That Time at Christmas

_ Castiel _

The snow’s coming down heavily again when they leave their airport, adding to the thick layer already laying on the ground. Cas and Jimmy have barely been in South Dakota for an hour, both wrapped in as many thick layers as possible, but Cas is already wishing he was back in LA. Still, they promised they’d come here for Christmas, since they’ve missed the last two years, so here they are: in the land of snow and ice. 

There is one bonus to being back home again though, Cas muses as they drive slowly towards their parent’s house. They can see Dean again.

They know he’s spending Christmas with Bobby and Sam, closing down the shop for a rare break over the holidays, so that’s one beautiful bonus to being stuck in this freezing hellhole. 

“It’s too cold,” Jimmy grumbles, for the umpteenth time, fiddling with the car heater again. “Remind me why we’re here again instead of spending Christmas somewhere where my dick won’t freeze?”

“To see Dean,” Cas says, keeping his eyes on the road. “And our family too, I guess.”

“Oh joy,” Jimmy mutters, “can’t wait to see aunt Naomi again. Maybe this year I’ll be honest about what I’ve achieved and tell her I won Best Bottoming Performance at the Gay Porn Awards. That’ll shut her up.”

Cas chuckles and shakes his head, because truthfully he has nothing to add. They’ve always been honest with their parents that they do porn, and although their mom is nothing but enthusiastic (a little too much sometimes), she’s never let them tell the rest of the family. Although some of them definitely know… their cousin Gabe, for one, who’d asked Cas at the last family reunion whether he’d ever consider bottoming for Jimmy for once, because his girlfriend at the time was desperate to know. 

“If not,” Jimmy says. “I’ll send her that video of the gangbang we shot - I mean I consider that a highlight.” 

 

Their parents’ annual Christmas house party is in full swing by the time Dean arrives. Cas has spent most of the evening dragging Jimmy away from relatives who look ready to murder him, and drinking copious amounts of the mulled wine that Gabriel keeps pouring him. He thinks Gabe put rum in the wine mix, but he’s not going to argue because it tastes amazing and he’s very relaxed at this point. 

Dean’s brought Sam and Bobby with him, and they’re all quickly dragged into the living room. Cas grabs Jimmy on his way past, just as he was about to start talking about fisting to aunt Lilith, and they make a beeline for Dean. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas purrs, holding out the beer he’d remembered to snag. Dean looks good and Cas can’t help the way his dick throbs in the confines of his jeans. Sue him, the boy looks amazing! They haven’t seen him in nearly eight months, because they’ve all been so busy with work and none of their free weekends ever seemed to line up. Plus, getting Dean on a plane to LA is like trying to get a goldfish to climb a tree - it’s not going to happen. 

Sure, they chat virtually every day but it’s not the same. Cas will happily admit that he misses Dean’s actual, physical presence and not just for the sex - although that is an amazing bonus. 

“Hey,” Dean says, grabbing Cas into a crushing hug before doing the same to Jimmy. Castiel thinks he might have cracked a rib. “I really missed you guys.” 

“We missed you too,” Jimmy says as he wraps himself into Dean and nuzzles into his neck. “Fuck, you smell good.”

“Yeah?” Dean winks at Cas, finally taking a swig of the proffered beer. 

“Yes,” Jimmy mutters and Cas knows his brother is about ready to jump Dean right here, right now, despite the presence of both their families. Jimmy has very little shame - it’s why he’s so good at porn. “I just want to lick you.” 

“Not here,” says Cas, voice firm. He’s not disagreeing with the sentiment though, because he’d like to lick Dean too. “Upstairs now. Both of you.” 

Dean shivers, wrapping his plush lips around the bottle of beer and taking another sip. Cas knows Dean’s teasing him - already trying to push his buttons to see what Cas will do. Luckily, Cas has plenty of plans already. 

“You know, the slower you move, the less likely you are to get to come,” Cas whispers, leaning in close to both of them and dropping his voice an octave. It’s the pitch he uses when he’s domming or topping and it means he always gets what he wants.

It has the desired effect. Jimmy disengages from Dean’s waist and grabs him by the hand, dragging the tattoo artist through the crowd and out into the hall. Castiel follows at a leisurely pace, just in time to see their asses disappearing up the stairs. 

By the time he reaches the bedroom that he and his twin shared as teens, Dean and Jimmy are already half naked on the bed, their shirts thrown haphazardly on the floor as they make out on one of the twin beds. 

Cas grins, closing the door and locking it behind him, before leaning up against the wall to watch them. His dick is already hard in his jeans, and he pops the buttons and slides his hand inside the denim, stroking himself slowly. 

It takes another minute or so for his brother to look up from tormenting Dean’s nipples and look across at him.

“Enjoying the show, Cas?” 

“Always,” Cas smirks, pulling off his t-shirt and sauntering across to them. Jimmy holds out a hand in invitation and Cas doesn’t need telling twice. It’s a bit of a squish with three of them on one small bed, but they make do. 

“You have to be quiet, Dean,” Cas says. “Or everyone will hear you.” 

“I’ll be quiet,” Dean says, arching his back as Jimmy sucks a mark into his hip. Cas flicks Dean’s jeans open and pulls them off, shucking off his own as well. 

Fuck he’s missed seeing Dean like this. All spread out for them - dick hard and leaking, lips slick and swollen from where he’s biting them to keep quiet, chest heaving as his heart races, eyes rolling back in his head as Jimmy buries himself between his thighs. 

“Where’s the lube?” Jimmy hisses and Cas quickly turns to rummage in the bag next to his bed, handing his brother the dark bottle. 

“Thanks,” Jimmy adds, before smirking up at his brother. “I’m going first, since you were so slow getting up here. You can have him after, when he’s fucked out and gaping.” 

“You know I love that,” Cas says before leaning down to capture his twin’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Above them, Dean groans and Cas knows it’s because he loves the idea of being reduced to nothing but a hole for them to fuck. 

Jimmy quickly returns to prepping Dean, ignoring the tattoo artist’s dick in favour of burying his tongue and fingers in Dean’s ass. Cas watches them, lazily stroking himself as he debates using Dean’s mouth while Jimmy fucks his ass. But then again, he loves hearing the noises Dean makes, even when he’s trying to be quiet, and he loves watching Jimmy fuck. 

Instead, he sits himself on the other bed, watching intently. 

Dean already looks utterly wrecked and they’ve hardly even begun. There’s something so delicious about the way he looks right now and Cas wonders when Dean last got fucked, because his reactions suggest it’s been a while.    
“Dean,” he asks, voice low. “When was the last time you had sex?” 

On the bed, Dean squirms, his face turning a beautiful shade of red. “Don’t know, it’s been a while.” 

“Answer the question,” Jimmy says as he smacks Dean’s ass, standing up to slide off his own jeans and accepting a condom from Cas. They never go bare - even with Dean - it’s too much of a risk. 

“Since the last time I saw you,” Dean says, the flush on his face darkening and spreading down his neck. The twins groan. There’s something about knowing that Dean hasn’t been with someone else in all that time that makes something dark and possessive uncurl in Castiel’s chest. It can’t have been for lack of offers surely? Dean’s gorgeous and funny and smart and downright perfect in bed. There must be another reason behind it, but Castiel doesn’t get a chance to ask any further questions before Jimmy is pushing Dean’s knees up to his chest and sinking deep into his ass. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Jimmy groans. “So fucking tight.” 

Dean moans in response, biting his lip and grasping at the sheets. Jimmy gives him a moment to adjust before he picks up a brutal pace, fucking Dean hard and fast, using him as nothing more than a tight hole to fuck and get off. 

It takes barely any time before Dean looks like he’s ready to burst, even though Jimmy’s ignoring his dick, and Castiel smirks. Dean’s always been so responsive and they love that about him. 

“Don’t come, Dean,” Cas growls from his place on the other bed. “You’re not allowed to come until we’re finished with you. Be a good boy for us and we’ll let you come later.” 

Dean nods, a soft whine escaping from his lip. Cas knows Jimmy isn’t making it easy for the poor boy - knows his brother is targeting Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Then again, that’s half the fun of this.

It doesn’t take long before Jimmy is panting, his body shaking and Cas knows he’s on the edge. He moves behind his brother, pressing firm kisses to his shoulders and nipping the shell of Jimmy’s ear. 

“Come on, Jimmy, I want to see you come. I want to see you cover Dean in your load.” 

Jimmy groans, pulling out and ripping off the condom before jacking his dick hard. He comes with a grunt and a muttered curse, painting Dean’s stomach and chest with his release. 

Dean’s eyes are wide, mouth open. “Holy fuck, that’s hot,” he says. “I love it when you do that.”

“We’re not done,” Cas growls, practically throwing Jimmy out the way as he rolls on a condom. His thumb slides over Dean’s fluttering rim, loving the way he whines and pushes into Cas’s touch. There’s still plenty of lube there so Cas wastes no time pushing deep into Dean’s ass in one smooth movement. He stills as he bottoms out, his own groans of pleasure mixing with Dean’s and Jimmy’s. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Cas pants out, leaning down to capture Dean’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. 

“Yeah, you feel so good. Missed your dick,” Dean says. Cas moves slightly, loving the way Dean throws his head back. “Fucking move, Cas, we haven’t got all night.”

Cas knows it’s true, but he can’t help but have a tiny bit of fun, grinding his hips in a circle and teasing Dean’s prostate. “One day,” he says, “we’re going to take you apart piece by piece so slowly that you’ll be begging for it.” 

“Can’t wait,” Dean smirks, shooting Cas a wink. “But for now, please fuck me. I really wanna come.”

“Not till after Cas,” Jimmy warns, sliding onto the bed by Dean’s head and seeking kisses from both of them. Cas meets his lips happily, slowly starting to slide in and out of Dean as he deepens the kiss with his twin. These two are all he needs in his life. 

Dean whines impatiently and something within Castiel snaps. 

“Don’t be a brat,” he growls, pulling out and slamming deep into Dean, cherishing the deep moan that escapes the other man. Fuck he loves that sound - he wants to record it and lock it away forever so he can listen to it whenever he wants. 

Picking up the pace, he fucks into Dean hard and fast, determined to pull more of those delicious moans from him. Dean’s ass is tight and hot around him, and he already knows he isn’t going to last long. He angles his hips slightly so he can hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust, and he knows he’s hit the mark when Dean practically howls. Jimmy shushes him with a kiss and it’s such a perfect sight. Cas can feel his orgasm approaching like an oncoming hurricane, rushing through him and filling him up with pleasure. 

With a broken cry, he pulls out and rips off the condom, shooting his release all over Dean’s abs and painting the other man’s cock with his cum. Dean cries out, still so desperate and despite his lightheadedness, Cas grasps Dean’s cock, pumping it hard and fast, while his other hand slides into the slickness of Dean’s ass to target his prostate. 

“Come for us,” Jimmy says, his voice thick and heavy with desire. “Come, Dean.” 

That’s all it takes. Dean arches off the bed with a cry as his orgasm overtakes him and his own cum mixes with the twins’ on his skin. 

“Well, that was fun,” Jimmy says as he swipes his fingers through their collected release, licking it off his fingers. Cas collapses down beside them, watching his twin through wide eyes. 

“Don’t do that, Jimmy, I haven’t got the energy for more,” he says, pulling Dean close to him and pressing little kisses to his forehead. Dean chuckles and buries into his embrace, his other hand reaching out for Jimmy. 

It’s a bit of a squish - three grown men cuddling on a single bed, but they manage it somehow. Cas knows they should go back to the party, but he’s far too comfortable here with the two most important men in his life. 

“By the way,” Dean says from somewhere in his chest. “I got you guys a present.”

“Oooh, I love presents,” Jimmy murmurs. “What is it?”

Dean takes a deep breath, eyes flicking to both of them. “Well, I don’t want to go another eight months without seeing you, and it’s not fair on you guys to always make the trip to me. So, um, I’m coming to see you. And I’m not driving.”

Castiel’s brain clicks everything into place, his heart racing. “Wait, Dean are you saying-”

“Yeah, I am. I’m gonna fly out to LA to see you - just choose a week you’re free. I saved up for the flight and Benny already said just to let him know when I want to go. I’ve got a ton of leave saved up so I thought I could come see you for a few days. Is that ok?” 

“That’s amazing,” Cas says, looking across at Jimmy who (for once) is speechless. “I can’t believe you’d do that for us.”

“Yeah, you hate flying,” Jimmy adds. 

“It’s no big deal,” Dean mutters, face flushing and Cas smiles because it really is a big deal, but he loves how Dean refuses to see it as such. “I just miss you two and I want to see you more.”

“We miss you too,” Jimmy says, kissing Dean softly. 

Castiel watches them, his heart filled with warmth. There’s something stirring deep inside him and he’s not quite sure what it is, but he knows it has something to do with Dean. 

In fact, he thinks, it has everything to do with Dean. 


	4. That Time at a Funeral

_Jimmy_

Jimmy's never been a fan of funerals. The tight suits, the lack of good booze, the fake expression you have to wear and the false grief - even if the person was an asshole you still have to pretend to be sad and Jimmy hates that.

Still, he can understand why Cas insisted they come to this funeral.

John Winchester has finally drank himself into an early grave. Although it can only be considered a good thing, Dean will not be in a good place and the twins are determined to be there for him.

That's what best friends are for.

Even though, if he's being honest with himself, Jimmy's not really sure if Dean's just a best friend anymore. He's not even sure if he was ever just a best friend. But he's still not quite ready to examine those feelings up close.

The service is nice - the church isn't full but there's a few people here. Dean gives them both a giant hug when he spots them, seemingly surprised that they'd come all this way even though the twins promised they would.

Jimmy tries not to yawn or laugh when people talk about John being a ‘good man’. In Jimmy's opinion he was many things, but a good man isn't one of them.

Afterwards they all pack into The Roadhouse, a local bar and eatery, who's owner Ellen has known Dean, Jimmy and Cas since they were in diapers. Jimmy's always been a tiny bit afraid of her fierceness but when she sees him, she pulls him and Cas into a tight hug and thanks them for being here for Dean.

“Don't cause trouble,” she adds, looking firmly at Jimmy and obviously remembering the time Jimmy decided to annoy a group of homophobic assclowns at the bar by loudly describing the orgy he'd filmed a couple of days before.

Jimmy sighs - Ellen always ruins his fun.

“Come on,” Cas says, pulling Jimmy from his thoughts and handing him a glass of whiskey. “Let's find Dean.”

“Are we sure whiskey is the best way to celebrate the death of an alcoholic?” Jimmy asks dryly, smirking as Cas gives him a hard look that suggests a delicious amount of trouble if Jimmy keeps this up. He decides not to push his luck though, after all, they are there to support Dean and even Jimmy isn’t selfish enough to make it all about himself.

They find Dean at the back of the bar, wedged into a booth next to Sam and his current girlfriend, Sarah. Jimmy’s not sure if he’s a fan of Sam’s new squeeze yet – he and Cas have always felt a little protective of Sam, despite the fact that he now towers over them and neither of them are quite sure whether anyone is good enough for him. Still, she seems friendly. And she didn’t blanche when she found out that the twins did porn – so she gets extra points for that.

And even more for not being a creepy fan girl either.

Cas puts the glass of whiskey down in front of Dean without a word and slides into the booth next to him. Dean looks up and nods. His face is pale, and his eyes are puffy, like he’s trying to hold back tears. He looks like he either needs a good cry or a good blowjob – Jimmy has found that both are equally restorative.

“Thanks for coming,” Sam says, giving Jimmy a small smile. “It’s a long way to come for a funeral.”

“Nonsense,” Jimmy answers, sipping his own drink. “Of course we were going to come.”

“I appreciate it,” Dean says, and Jimmy can’t help noticing how rough his voice sounds. Dean definitely needs a blowjob. “We appreciate it.”

“We’ll give you some space,” Sarah says as she nudges Sam out of the booth with a slightly pointed look.

The woman is racking up bonus points today.

Jimmy slides into their empty space, so he and Cas bracket Dean. He rests a hand on Dean’s thigh, squeezing it gently and trying to put everything he doesn’t know how to say into that gesture. Jimmy’s never been great with words and even worse with relationships, and even though this isn’t one (because Dean _isn’t_ their boyfriend) he hates seeing Dean like this.

“Is there anything we can do?” Cas asks. Jimmy can see him stroking Dean’s opposite thigh under the table.

“No,” Dean shakes his head, rolling his nearly empty glass between his fingers. “I know he was bastard, and I hated him. But…”

“But he was your father,” says Cas. “And you never really got closure for everything.”

Dean nods. “We hadn’t spoken in nearly five years. There were so many times I wanted to call him and tell him to shove his bigotry up his ass, but I didn’t. I wish things had been different. I wish he’d been proud of me.” His voice shakes and something inside Jimmy snaps.

“It doesn’t matter what he thought,” Jimmy’s voice is colder than Canadian winter. “We’re proud of you. Sam is proud of you. Bobby is proud, so is Ellen and Jo and everyone in this bar. You are an amazing man, Dean Winchester.” He reaches out and pulls Dean into a fierce kiss, his fingers caressing Dean’s jaw. Dean tastes like whiskey – sharp and smokey, and it’s oh so delicious. His lips are rough, but he melts into Jimmy’s touch.

Something inside Jimmy purrs happily. He’s always delighted in bringing men to their knees, but it’s extra special when it’s Dean.

When they break apart, Dean is flushed, his chest heaving already. Cas is smirking at them from across the booth. Jimmy’s always loved it when Cas watches him – there’s something fucking heavenly about getting off while his brother watches. It’s even better when Cas tells him what to do – but that’s not going to happen today.

“Thanks, Jimmy,” Dean says. Then he chuckles, “now I’m horny as fuck.”

“Well, Dean,” Jimmy smirks. “I think I can help with that, too.”

He grabs Dean’s hand, pulling him out of the booth and casting one eye over the rest of the party. Nobody is watching them, they’re all too busy talking amongst themselves. Good, time for them to have a little fun.

“You coming, brother?” Jimmy asks.

Cas shoots them a predatory smile. “Of course.”

Jimmy pulls Dean down a back corridor towards the bathrooms, but Cas stops them as soon as he realises where they’re heading.

“Not the bathroom, Jimmy, I’m not ruining this suit kneeling on that floor.” Dean laughs, and it’s a glorious sound – just what Jimmy wants to hear.

“There’s a storage closet at the end,” Dean says. “It should be big enough for all of us.”

“Lead the way then,” Jimmy says, giggling as Dean grabs his hand and drags him along the tiled floor.

The cupboard is unlocked and it’s a bit of a squeeze to fit three grown men in there, but it’s nothing that a bit of determination won’t fix. Jimmy shoves some cleaning products out the way, backing Dean up against some racking and running his fingers across Dean’s stomach.

“We’re going to make you feel so good,” Jimmy murmurs, sliding his fingers down to unbuckle Dean’s belt. Cas’s fingers are loosening Dean’s collar so he can suck hickeys into Dean’s neck. His brother has always had a possessive streak but Jimmy’s not complaining because he loves seeing Castiel’s mark on Dean. Maybe he’ll leave some of his own on the other side so Dean knows who he belongs to. This is only supposed to be a casual thing between them – but even Jimmy’s not sure he really believes that.

Jimmy drops to the floor, ignoring the cold feel of the tile through the fabric of his suit. He’s given blowjobs in worse places – at least the floor is clean here. He makes short work of Dean’s zipper, opening the dark dress pants and reaching inside the fitted fabric of Dean’s boxers.

Dean’s already hard – the head of his dick shining with pre-cum and Jimmy practically drools at the sight. He’s always loved sucking cock and Dean has such a nice one. He almost likes it as much as Cas’s. Maybe even a little bit more, since he so rarely gets to see Dean.

Above him, Dean moans, and Jimmy quickly glances up to see Cas whispering in his ear – no doubt filling Dean’s mind with filthy words and fantasies.

Jimmy’s tongue darts out, licking up the beading liquid before gently sucking the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Dean cries.

Jimmy smirks to himself before casually starting to take Dean apart with his tongue. He’s always had compliments from his partners about his skills and now he uses every single trick he knows to make Dean feel good.

Cas drops down beside him, adding his tongue to the mix and between them they lick, suck and swallow Dean to the edge. Dean’s hands tangle in their hair, his words reduced to nothing more than broken moans and choked out profanities.  

“I-I’m close,” Dean grunts, his fingers tightening in Jimmy’s hair.

“Come for us,” Jimmy says, sitting back on his heels for a moment to watch pleasure dance across Dean’s face. He leans forward and then two things happen at once.

Dean comes with a long, deep moan – painting the twin’s faces with his release.

At the same time, the cupboard door opens behind them, and Jimmy can hear Sam’s annoyed tone saying something along the lines of, “Dean are you in – oh-my-fucking-god-no!”.

The door slams again and there’s a moment of silence.

Then Cas sighs, pulling a small pack of tissues out of his pocket and says, with a grumbling tone. “Dammit, there’s cum on my tie.”


	5. The Time After a Year

_ Dean _

It’s been a year since Dean last saw Jimmy and Cas.

A year since he took a week off and went to LA and spent every day chilling out, eating food and drinking and exploring, and every night in bed together, sweaty and sated, revelling in each other’s bodies.

During the trip, Jimmy took a photo of the three of them eating ice cream down by the beach and posted it on Instagram. He’d tagged Dean in the post (and even gushed about his tattoo work, since Dean’s done most of Jimmy’s sleeves over the years) and ever since then, Dean’s books have been full. Who knew getting promo from a porn star would do such good things for his career?

Still, since then it’s been impossible to take some time out to go see the twins.

It sucks, and Dean misses them like crazy. He knows it’s kinda stupid, since they are together anyway, but phone convos and the occasional crazy session of Skype sex isn’t enough to fill the gaping hole in his chest.

There’s been times when Dean’s considered just packing everything into Baby and driving across the country to see them. But he’s always stopped because he’s worried that would seem a bit weird. He’s not even sure the twins would feel the same.

And to be honest, Dean’s not even sure what his own feelings are and he’s too chicken to sit down and sort through them. Better just to repress that shit and forget about them.

He’s cleaning up the shop on a Friday night, cracking his neck and his shoulders from a long day sat hunched over, and wondering what to make for dinner when there’s a loud knock at the shop door.

Dean looks up, not quite sure what he’s expecting to see and finds himself looking at identical pairs of bright blue eyes and messy dark hair, sly smiles adorning both their faces through the glass of the shop door.

“What the fuck?” he says, more to himself than anyone else as he unlocks the door and pulls it open. Jimmy throws himself into Dean’s arms immediately, burying himself into Dean’s neck. “What are you guys doing here?”

“What? No hello?” Jimmy says with a grin, pulling Cas into their giant embrace. “We missed you, stupid.”

Dean stares at them, mouth open, still not quite sure what’s going on.

“Jimmy and I realised it’s been so long since we saw you in person,” Cas says, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. “We decided to surprise you.”

“Holy shit,” Dean says. He doesn’t have anything else to say. Warmth floods through him as he pulls them both in for another tight hug. He can’t believe that they’d do this for him – that they’d come all this way on a whim, just to see him.

Maybe, something inside him whispers, maybe they do feel the same.

He ignores that voice and instead asks, “how long are you staying?”

“A couple of days,” Cas says, squeezing his hand. “If that’s ok?”

“It’s more than ok,” Dean says. It’s perfect.

“Good,” Jimmy adds. “Can we go get some food soon, please? I’m fucking starving!”

They end up at Dean’s apartment, all crammed on the sofa with a giant amount of Chinese food. Dean puts on Black Panther, and they actually end up watching the whole thing because they’re all so full of food that anything beyond a little kissing feels impossible.

After the movie, the three of them curl up on Dean’s giant memory foam bed, which he may or may not have bought with the three of them in mind. Dean ends up sandwiched between the twins, who both give him soft goodnight kisses and snuggle up against him.

It’s the happiest Dean’s felt in a year.

The next morning, Dean gets a text from Benny telling him not to come into work until after the twins go home, and he wonders how long his friend has known about this surprise visit. Cas and Jimmy are surprisingly quiet on the subject, waving away Dean’s questions on the subject and distracting him with their bodies.

They spend the first day in bed, making up for lost time as many times as possible.

Dean casually mentions that he watched a video of the two of them spit roasting a hot blonde and Cas immediately insists that they re-enact it, even though Dean maintains he hadn’t been hinting.

(That’s a lie – of course he’d been hinting. He’d spent the whole time while he was watching, wishing that he was the one in the middle.)

The re-enactment is better than all of Dean’s dreams and he ends up covered and filled with cum, sweating and blissed out, lying on the bed wishing they could do this all the time.

The next day, Jimmy asks ever so sweetly whether Dean would do him another tattoo because he’s itching to add to his back piece. They end up back at the shop where Benny splutters wildly on being introduced to the twins, his face turning beet red. Dean barely manages to hold his laughter in, while Jimmy and Cas both flirt wildly with Benny until Dean drags them away. Although he does take a photo of the three of them together first. Benny looks like all his dreams have come true at once and Dean can’t help the little flare of happiness and love in his chest because those are his  _ friends _ making Benny so happy.

The tattoos take most of the day, since Cas decides he’ll get one too. Dean realises they’re both posting this all over Instagram and makes a note to warn Benny in case they get another influx of customers.

That evening the twins take him out for dinner and they all play footsie under the table while drinking far too many stupid coloured cocktails. They stagger back to Dean’s apartment and Dean ends up on his knees as soon as they close the door, begging for the twins’ cocks in his mouth.

They indulge him, because they always do, and soon Dean is in heaven going back and forth between them, sucking them down his throat and pulling the prettiest noises from each of their lips before they fill his mouth with their releases.

It’s so perfect that Dean’s not quite sure that it’s real.

Dean tells the twins that he doesn’t need anything but they both drag him to bed and take him apart with their tongues and fingers before Jimmy produces a present from his suitcase.

“They made a fleshlight of my ass,” he grins, lubing it up and sliding it onto Dean’s aching dick. “What do you think?”

“It’s good,” Dean replies, because that’s about the extent of his vocabulary at this point.

Jimmy pumps his dick slowly, the fleshlight gripping him tightly and encasing him in delicious, tight wetness. It’s not quite as good as the real thing (that’s not possible), but it’s pretty fucking amazing.

It gets even better when Cas pushes his knees open wide, burying his head between his thighs and licking him open. Castiel has always known how to use his tongue, but holy shit, he’s amazing these days. Cas has turned eating ass into an art form, and all Dean can do is lie there and let Cas break him down into non-existence.

When Cas slides his fingers into Dean’s hole and caresses his prostate, it’s all over and Dean comes with a broken shout, arching off the bed as he spills into the fleshlight.

Afterwards, they curl up together and everything is perfect.

Dean watches them fall asleep, Jimmy first and then Castiel. Their faces are so damn beautiful when they’re sleeping that Dean just watches them sleep for at least an hour.

His last thoughts before he falls asleep are that he can’t do this again – he can’t go a year without seeing them again. They’d always just said this was a casual thing, but Dean’s not really sure he can do casual any more. He needs the twins in his life more than ever.

Now all Dean has to do is tell them that.


	6. The Last Time in Vegas

_ Dean _

Dean wakes sandwiched between the twins, soft pre-dawn light pouring in from the window because they were all far too busy to close the curtains last night. 

The light illuminates the soft lines of Jimmy’s body, and the sweep of his dark hair as he sprawls on Dean’s left. On his right, Cas lies with the sheet cast off, the curve of his fantastic ass drawing Dean’s eye. They both look so peaceful like this and Dean would happily watch them both for hours, cataloguing every tiny detail of their bodies in his memory. Just looking at them fills his heart with warmth; a burning fire that could never be extinguished. 

He loves them. 

Dean knows that now. He’s been fighting it for so long that it was probably inevitable. He should probably feel terrified right now, because they’ve been doing whatever this is for so long that any change could damage it. But somehow he knows it won’t. There’s a little voice inside of him whispering that the twins probably feel the same. After all, there have been so many signs. 

The daily messages, the afternoon long skypes, the surprise trips to Kansas or LA, the sheer determination to keep them all in each other’s lives for eight long years. 

You don’t do that if you don’t love each other. 

Damn, Dean’s probably an idiot for realising this late in the game. 

Now all he has to do is tell them. 

He’s wondering how to do it when Cas stirs beside him, nuzzling into Dean’s neck and wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist. 

“Go back to sleep,” Cas murmurs. “It’s too early.” 

“Says you,” Dean chuckles. “Some of us do have to get up today and see clients.” 

“Sucks to be you then.” 

Dean kisses Cas’s dark hair and pulls him in close, breathing in his scent which always makes Dean feel safe and warm. Now that he’s realised how in love he is, he’s wondering how he didn’t see it sooner. 

“What’s that?” Jimmy mutters from the other side. “Did someone say sucking?”

“No,” Dean laughs, while Cas mutters darkly into his neck.

“Dammit, I like morning sex.” 

“We know,” Cas adds. “You’re insatiable.” 

“I love you.” The words fall from Dean’s lips before he can stop them and Cas and Jimmy stop bickering to stare at him in stunned silence. “I know when we started this, it was just sex, but I don’t think it’s been just sex for me for a long time… and I just, I love you two. Alot I think. And I’m sorry if this ruins everything.” 

“It doesn’t,” says Jimmy softly. “It doesn’t ruin anything.”

“We love you too,” Cas says, a warm smile on his face.

“We love you alot,” say Jimmy. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to us.” 

“Thank fuck,” Dean breathes, relief flooding through him, nervous laughter bubbling through his chest. “Fuck, I love you.” 

Jimmy kisses him then, soft and sweet, with so much passion behind it that it stuns Dean and he practically melts into the pillow. Then Cas follows with a deep kiss that pours love into Dean’s veins and fills him up until he thinks he might burst. How have they not done this until now?

“Why now?” he asks, just as much to himself as the twins.

“I don’t know,” answers Jimmy with a shrug. He pulls himself into a seated position, cross legged on the mattress next to Dean with the sheet pooled around his waist. “But I only realised recently too.” 

“I’ve known for a while,” says Cas, his face a delicate shade of pink. “But I didn’t want to ruin everything.”

“You’re adorable,” Dean says as he pulls Cas in for another kiss. He loves that Cas, the one who always acts the most in control, is actually a total marshmallow underneath. Cas is more fluffy kitten than anything else. 

The three of them trade lazy kisses back and forth for a while, until Cas voices the question that’s been prodding at Dean’s mind. “What do we do now?”

It’s a loaded question, but it’s something they all need to consider, especially because they still live 1600 miles apart and sure long distance is a thing, but Dean’s not sure he wants to do that after all this time. They’ve been apart long enough.

“We could move,” Jimmy says. “We don’t need to be in LA I guess, we can just fly out when we film.”

“Really? You’d do that?” Dean asks, because he knows how much Jimmy loves living in LA. 

“Only for you.” 

“Good thing you don’t have to then.” The twins stare at him, mouths open and Dean wants to laugh because he’s been bursting to tell them this for weeks. “Benny and I have been talking, and because we’ve had so much business from you two we’re opening another store… in LA. And I’m moving there to run it.”

“You’re fucking kidding!” Jimmy says.

“Nope.”

“Dean Winchester, if you are lying to me, I will turn your ass so red you won’t sit down for a week,” Cas says, but sounds so genuinely stunned that there’s no threat there. 

“I’m not lying,” Dean laughs. “I just couldn’t tell you because we weren’t sure if it was happening, but it is. We signed the lease two days ago. I’m moving to LA.” 

The twins fall on him, smothering him in kisses and squeezing him tight, whispering soft words of love in his ear. It almost doesn’t feel real, and at the same time feels more real than anything Dean’s ever experienced. 

The thing that breaks the moment is Dean’s alarm, reminding him that he still has a job to do and a full day of clients to tattoo. Jimmy’s face is a picture of discontent as Dean forbids the twins from joining him in the shower, because otherwise he’ll definitely run late. Especially because he needs to nip back to his hotel and grab some clean clothes. 

But when he steps out of the bathroom the twins are both dressed, Jimmy in shorts and a printed vest that says ‘You Wish’ and Cas in dark jeans and t-shirt that says ‘Your Boyfriend Calls Me Daddy”. Cas hands him a pile of clean clothes that look suspiciously new and expensive and Jimmy insists on helping him get dressed, which amounts to nothing more than grabbing Dean’s butt and telling him how nice it is. 

As they walk together towards the convention centre, not quite hand in hand but not far apart, drinking coffee and eating breakfast burritos they bought from a food truck en route, Dean still can’t believe this is real. That life can be this perfect. 

It’s been a crazy ride, and it’s going to get crazier. 

And Dean can’t fucking wait. 


End file.
